I Never Claimed To Be An Angel
by asleepawake
Summary: In the Paige-less alternate reality Cole created, he and Phoebe had both a daughter and a son. After Paige caused the vanquish of Cole, the alternate reality wasn't completely destroyed. PG 13 for later chapters.. My First fan fic ever..
1. Demon Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and this Fan fic was only written for entertainment purposes. I don't get any money or anything for it. The only thing I do own in this fan fic are any unique characters that aren't in the Charmed universe which might pop up in the chapters.  
  
Spoiler Warning: If you haven't seen up to Courtship of Wyatt's Father, then this will spoil things for you. Otherwise there aren't really any spoilers, save for a few things I took from Spin City - primarily Chris' feelings towards Leo...  
  
Season: 6  
  
Summary: In the Paige-less alternate reality Cole created, he and Phoebe had both a daughter and a son. After Paige caused the vanquish of Cole, the alternate reality wasn't completely destroyed. Time passed differently there, and after only two years had passed in the Charmed One's world, over fifteen years had passed in the alternate reality. Now the two realities are begining to bleed together - what happens when the alternate reality collapses and Phoebe's children suddenly find themselves face to face with their father's killer?  
  
Teaser:  
  
(Phoebe, Paige and a very pregnant Piper are all in the attic. Paige is dusting, Piper is sitting on the couch, and Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows)  
  
Paige: Can anyone say deja vu? That's the sixth demon this week we've vanquished a second time.  
  
Phoebe: Call me crazy, but the emotions I'm getting off these demons.. It's like they're shocked to see us when they appear in the manor.  
  
Paige: You think they're being summoned to us against their will? (Looking at Piper)  
  
Piper: Hey, don't give me THAT look. I didn't summon them.  
  
Paige: But maybe Chris did?  
  
Phoebe: I don't think so. Chris doesn't have that kind of power.  
  
Chris: (sarcasticly) Of course I don't - I'm just the telekinetic kid. (Phoebe looks over at Chris who has just entered the attic from the hall)  
  
Phoebe: Well - sorry. Just trying to bail the little you out of trouble. (shoots Paige a look)  
  
Paige: It was just a theory.. A very flawed theory, I'll admit, but someone had to say it. Wyatt can-  
  
Chris: I'm not Wyatt.  
  
Paige: Clearly. (after a look from Piper she coughs to clear her throat and begins sweeping the floor again) Sorry.  
  
Phoebe: Well, there's nothing in the Book about this kind of thing.  
  
Chris: Nothing about ressurrection?  
  
Phoebe: No, nothing useful. (muttering) Just a breif article about how it's not possible for a witch to ressurrect someone.  
  
Piper: Great. (to Chris) How about you, did your sources tell you anything?  
  
Chris: Actually... No.  
  
Phoebe: What about Leo? (reading Chris' emotions) You're still avoiding him, aren't you?!  
  
Chris: (busted) Um, well..  
  
Paige: We know you have ....issues... with him, but he is an Elder. He might know something.  
  
Piper: Chris, I know how you feel - Leo left me too. But he's the only one who might be able to help.  
  
Chris: (looking defeated) Fine. I'll go. (he orbs out)  
  
Phoebe: It's going to take a lot of father son talking to get that situation sorted out..  
  
Piper: Tell me about it..  
  
~~~  
  
(On a hilltop somewhere in a vacant part of a park. Two demons are suddenly pushed out of a portal. One's a girl around 18 in looks, with shoulder length dark brown hair, and the other is a boy around 16 with short black hair.)  
  
Girl: What the hell just happened?!  
  
Boy: The better question would be - where the hell are we.  
  
A voice: You're not in hell. (the two turn around, revealing the speaker to be none other than Avatar Cole, dressed fully in black)  
  
~~~  
  
- To be continued... 


	2. Fraudulent Lies

Part 2: Fraudulent Lies  
  
Notes: Thank you to everyone who's review so far ^_^ I'm glad you liked the teaser, and I'm hoping you'll like 'Part 2' as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (  
  
~~  
  
Chris had just orbed Up There, and was now hesitantly making his way towards the grouping of Elders. As luck would have it Leo is the first Elder to notice the Whitelighter-Witch and begin an approach.  
  
Leo: What's the matter Chris?  
  
Chris: (muttering) Not keeping an eye on your family.. Typical. (raising his voice) Demons. The sisters have been receiving visits from demons they've vanquished ages ago.  
  
Leo: (raises an eyebrow at the muttering) We've been getting reports similar to this from other Whitelighters.  
  
Chris: And naturally as the younger son, I'm the last to be informed.  
  
Leo: Chris, that's not it. The Elders – we – don't know what's happening. The Grimoire hasn't been taken, and we'd know if demons were being resurrected. As it is none of these demons are being brought back to life.  
  
Chris: So you don't know anything useful.  
  
Leo is silent, not knowing how to respond to that in a way that wouldn't provoke his son.  
  
Chris: Right.  
  
As Chris begins to orb out, Leo quickly grabs his arm.  
  
Leo: We need to talk. Maybe not now, but sooner or later. (lets go of Chris, allowing him to fully orb out)  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the manor the sisters are cleaning up some broken dishes in the kitchen, the recent site of yet another demon attack. Paige has just entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her bloody arm. She scowls at Phoebe, shaking her head.  
  
Paige: What? I'm not just going to let it bleed everywhere.  
  
Phoebe: It's not that.  
  
Paige: Then what?  
  
Piper: That demon, he recognized you – but only you.  
  
Paige: I know, but we were all there at his initial vanquish. Maybe he just has a faulty memory.  
  
Phoebe: Paige.. He told Piper and I both that we couldn't be here. He said we were dead.  
  
Paige: That I can't even offer an answer for. But maybe Chris can.  
  
Piper: What do you mean?  
  
Paige: Maybe this demon was from the future.  
  
Phoebe/Piper: Maybe..  
  
Chris orbs in about that time, and is clearly startled to see the bloody towel wrapped snugly around Paige's arm.  
  
Chris: What happened?!  
  
Piper: (calmly) Another ex-vanquished demon.  
  
Paige: Which we think might've come from the future like you.  
  
Phoebe: Actually, it's Paige's theory.  
  
Piper: And it's all we got.  
  
Phoebe: It said we were dead, and only seemed to know who Paige was.  
  
Chris: That doesn't.. No, it couldn't have been a demon from my future.  
  
Piper: Because all of us are dead – right?  
  
Chris looks away, not wanting to meet his mother's gaze. He knew that Victor had told her about her death in his future, but that didn't make the memories any less painful.  
  
Paige: I'll take that as a yes. So, then, new theory anyone?  
  
Phoebe: Go for it.  
  
Paige: Resurrected demons.  
  
Piper: Seems déjà vu-ish. (amused)  
  
Chris: And it no longer works. The Elders claim that no demons have been brought back from the dead.  
  
Paige: And there goes another theory. Alright, then, Pheebs .. Your turn to come up with the answers.  
  
Phoebe: Why me?  
  
Paige: You're an empath.  
  
Phoebe: And?  
  
Paige: You felt the emotions of the demons.  
  
Phoebe: Right. Okay. (long pause) I know -  
  
Piper: Time to consult the Book, again.  
  
~~  
  
The two teen demons from before were now within an old abandoned warehouse. The eldest of the two, the girl, was wearing a black tank and deep red jeans, a change from her previous all-black wardrobe. As for the boy, he was still wearing the same black longsleeve shirt and black pants.  
  
The girl is pacing from one side of the room to the other, clearly unsettled, while her brother is sitting on an old bench. Leaning against the wall closest to the boy was Cole, who was watching the two with his cold gaze.  
  
Girl: You expect us to believe that YOU are our father. The same father we watched being vanquished by our bitch of a mother.  
  
Cole: Yes.  
  
Boy: It doesn't make sense. How did you survive it?  
  
Girl: He staged it, remember, he just told us Nethaniel. You're right though, it doesn't make sense. Why go to such lengths?  
  
Cole: It was my way out. I knew that if I had reversed the spell too soon Paige would've kept trying to kill me. This way she thought she had gotten her way.  
  
Boy - Nethaniel: And you left us there.  
  
Cole: You would've been vanquished yourselves if you had come with me. I left you in that world so you could live.  
  
Girl: Oh, that's just great. Really, father, I'm so pleased that you gave us such a wonderful upbringing. Slaves to the Source, we were the lowly offspring of a Charmed One and Belthazar... Freaks, if I may say so myself.  
  
Cole: Pyrena-  
  
Girl, Pyrena: You are not my father. Even if everything you say is true, you are no longer my father. Belthazar is my father.  
  
Cole: I am Belthazar.  
  
Pyrena: No, you WERE. Now you're some kind of freak yourself, an Avatar or whatever you referred to yourself as. I don't have to respect you, even IF you did bring me in to this reality to 'save me'.  
  
Nethaniel: Pyre.. In a way he still is our father. Belthazar was only part of him.  
  
Pyrena: I see he's successfully brainwashed you, Nethaniel. I thought you wiser than this.  
  
Nethaniel: I can just see the truth.  
  
Pyrena: Bull. You're looking at only the lies.  
  
Nethaniel: At any rate, we owe him our lives. If what he said was true-  
  
Pyrena: IF.  
  
Nethaniel: -then our collapsing reality would've killed us. We would've vanished without a trace, literally. And on top of that he's made sure we were able to keep our powers in the transition.  
  
Pyrena: (to Cole) And why was that exactly?  
  
Cole: You needed to be able to hold your own in this world. Without your powers you wouldn't be able to survive here.  
  
Pyrena: Right, except that's not how I see it. You allowed us to keep our powers as an offering for our alliance to you – isn't that right?  
  
Not waiting around for an answer, Pyrena shimmers out of the warehouse.  
  
Nethaniel: She's got a bit of temper. You and mother did well with naming her. (chuckle)  
  
Cole says nothing, he just narrows his eyes in a mixture of annoyance and frustration.  
  
~~  
  
At the manor, in the hall below the stairs, Paige is receiving healing from Leo.  
  
Paige: Thanks so much Leo.  
  
Leo: No problem, you should've called me sooner.  
  
Paige: Well, I.. Didn't want to disturb your Elder duties.  
  
Leo: It's Chris isn't it?  
  
Paige: What? No.  
  
Leo: Paige, it's alright. I know first hand how Chris feels about me, but I'll be here for you and your sisters if you need me.  
  
Paige: Actually the reason is.. I think you should concentrate more on Piper and Chris than me, or even Phoebe.  
  
Leo: Oh..  
  
Paige: You need to do some major damage control.  
  
Leo: I-  
  
Piper: PAIGE! LEO!  
  
There's a crash upstairs in the attic, where Piper is calling for them. Without hesitation the two orb up there.  
  
~~  
  
The scene isn't too pretty. Chris is unconscious in the corner, with a broken arm and some blood on his shirt from a minor wound on his neck. As Paige and Leo orb in, Phoebe is just being thrown across the room and in to the wall. There's no sign of their attacker – whoever it was is now gone. Piper seems to be the only one not wounded, and she's hovering over Chris in a worried mother type fashion.  
  
Leo rushes over to Chris and places his hands over his son's broken arm and neck wound. A golden glow appears for a long moment, and after it fades the Whitelighter-Witch comes rushing back in to the conscious world – startled.  
  
Chris: Leo?!  
  
Piper: It's okay Chris.  
  
Chris: Wait – are you alright?  
  
Piper: I'm fine, thanks to you. BUT I will not stand for you acting as a human shield for me anymore! Do you have any idea what could happen?!  
  
Chris: (avoiding answering) Leo – Phoebe needs your help.  
  
Leo doesn't have to be told twice, as in an instant he's over at the middle sister and healing her minor wounds. Once healed Phoebe looks over to Piper questioningly.  
  
Phoebe: Was that who I think it was?  
  
Piper: The Source? Yeah.. Paige/Leo: WHAT?!  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued... 


	3. Not Resurrection?

Part 3: Not Resurrection?  
  
Notes: Continuing..  
  
~~  
  
The sisters, Chris and Leo were still in the attic. Paige was holding a vial of vanquishing potion and pacing around the room. Phoebe was going over a spell she had just completed, while Piper was attempting to scry for the Source. She's not having any luck.  
  
Piper: Why am I doing this again?  
  
Phoebe: Incase the Source isn't in the Underworld.  
  
Piper: Where else would he be. (puts the scrying crystal down) Looks like we'll be going for a stroll in demon territory...  
  
Chris: What? No, you can't. It'll be too dangerous.  
  
Piper: What isn't nowadays?  
  
Chris: You could get hurt. I could get hurt.  
  
Piper: You seem to get hurt a lot.  
  
Chris: I meant the little me.  
  
Piper: I know Chris. I'll be careful, and worst case scenario I can always use one of them as a human shield (motioning to her sisters)  
  
Phoebe: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.  
  
Paige: So will I.  
  
Leo: I'll go with you.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: For both yours and Chris' safety.  
  
Phoebe: It's a good idea. We might need a healer after this.  
  
Paige: Why? We've vanquished this Source before.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but if he has time to gather a few followers..  
  
Piper: He could cause trouble..  
  
Paige: Good reason, but this vanquishing potion is just as powerful as the one we used on the Source.  
  
Piper: Don't you say that about every potion you make?  
  
Paige: And every time it's true. Plus it'll actually be used on the Source again this time.  
  
Phoebe: Hopefully we'll be able to vanquish him.  
  
Paige: What do you mean?  
  
Phoebe: I've never written a spell to vanquish a resurrected-but-not-really- resurrected demon.  
  
Chris moves over to Phoebe and reads over the spell she's written.  
  
Chris: It should work.  
  
Phoebe: It better. (a moment of awkward silence falls over the group)  
  
Paige: Everyone ready?  
  
They all nod and the sisters link hands with Paige orbing them out. Chris and Leo are quick to follow as their own blue orbs swirl away.  
  
~~  
  
The Underworld is a surprisingly quiet area. Where once many demons used to wander, there were now only a few here and there wandering the dark tunnels. Since the death of the Seer the Underworld had never been the same.  
  
Pyrena is moving through one of the large tunnels, looking beyond annoyed. She wasn't impressed with the look of this area at all, and as soon as crossed paths with a tall black demon she stopped him.  
  
Pyrena: Where is everyone? What happened here?! The demon looks down upon Pyrena, who was roughly four inches shorter than himself. His red eyes narrow and he continues to move forward.  
  
Demon: You are not worthy of my time.  
  
These words struck a cord with Pyrena, and before she even realized it she was moving in for the attack. Her forearms become covered in a blue-black flame as she moves and brings her right fist around – during her movements a blade forms in her hand and with ease she beheads the demon.  
  
Turning away from her latest casualty Pyrena looks up at the bloody blade in her hand. It slowly fades away, followed quickly by the disappearance of the black flames upon her arms. She scowls to herself as she begins forward again.  
  
~~  
  
Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Chris and Leo are now also down in the Underworld. They are not alone, as the place they chose to orb to was the exact location the Source was currently at.  
  
At the swirling blue orbs had given away their arrival, allowing time for the Source to get the first attack in. He summons two orbs of fire and sends them hurtling towards the group. Having not seen the attack coming right away, Phoebe and Piper are forced to leap to the side at the last minute – but Paige didn't have time to move completely out of the way. One of the orbs grazes the side of her arm, both burning and ripping at her flesh, while the other hits her stomach. The force of the blow causes her to be sent flying back.  
  
Phoebe/Piper: PAIGE!  
  
Seeing the Source conjuring another fire orb, Chris quickly uses his telekinesis to knock him back. The Source is a bit startled by the attack, not having known Chris could use a power like that, but he's not disgruntled enough to not attack back. The fire orb he had just conjured flies towards the Whitelighter-Witch. Having seen the attack coming Chris is able to orb out of it's path and reform at a safer location.  
  
Piper: You bastard! (Flicks her wrists, causing an explosion to knock the Source to the ground)  
  
Leo has made his way over to Paige, and managed to heal her already. He helps Paige up as Phoebe tosses her own vial of vanquishing potion at the fallen Source. Piper follows suit, and without hesitation Paige throws the last vial. They quickly lock hands as the Source starts to get up.  
  
Piper/Phoebe/Paige recite the Source vanquishing spell while Phoebe draws a paper out of her pocket. The Source is now engulfed in flames, and within seconds he explodes.  
  
Phoebe: What? But I didn't.. We didn't use the new spell.  
  
Paige: Looks like we didn't have to.  
  
Piper: Bonus.  
  
~~  
  
Peering out from the shadows, Pyrena watches the Source being vanquished. She hadn't gotten here in time to save her master, not that it was a great loss. With him dead it meant she was free.  
  
~~  
  
Leo: I don't understand how the Source could've been here.  
  
Phoebe: Oh Great Elder, do enlighten us.  
  
Piper: Phoebe.  
  
Chris: You still think it's not resurrection?  
  
Leo: I'm not sure anymore. I.. need to discuss this with the other Elders. (he orbs out)  
  
Piper raises a brow at her ex-husband's quick exit before turning to her sisters.  
  
Piper: We done here?  
  
Phoebe: Yep.  
  
Chris takes Piper's hand and teleports the two of them out while Paige reaches for Phoebe. Phoebe takes a step back and looks around the chamber.  
  
Paige: Phoebe? What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: It's nothing. I don't think. (still looking around) I just got a weird feeling there for a moment.  
  
Paige: (now also looking around) You think someone's here?  
  
Phoebe: I could've sworn there was, but there doesn't seem to be.  
  
Paige looks back at her sister, looking concerned and confused as the two of them orb back to the Manor.  
  
~~  
  
Pyrena had shimmered out of there the instant Phoebe had started looking around. She was now in a different part of the Underworld.  
  
Pyrena: That was too close.  
  
Cole: What was?  
  
Pyrena: (turning around, surprised) Are you following me now?  
  
Cole: You shouldn't be off on your own. This world isn't like the one you grew up in.  
  
Pyrena: (dryly) I hadn't noticed. (pause) Why didn't you tell me she was still alive here?  
  
Cole: There was no need, she's not your mother.  
  
Pyrena: Not her. Paige.  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued... 


	4. The Fever

Part 4: The Fever  
  
~~  
  
Chris and the sisters are making their way down the stairs to the hall.  
  
Paige: Just accept it Pheebs, that other spell wasn't needed.  
  
Phoebe: I know, but it just seemed a little too easy. He was the Source yet we killed him like any other demon.  
  
Piper: He wasn't prepared for us.  
  
Phoebe: That's what worries me. He attacked us in the attic, shouldn't he have expected us to track him down?  
  
Chris: Maybe the Source didn't think of us as that much of a threat. In the attic we didn't show him any reason to-  
  
Phoebe: HEY! I did my best.  
  
Piper: And he caught us by surprise. We weren't expecting the old Source to just appear out of thin air.  
  
Paige: Even though several demons have a tendency to do that to us.  
  
Phoebe: Just whose side are you on anyway?  
  
Paige: I'm just trying to make a point. You were surprised by who it was, not by the attack itself.  
  
Piper: Right.  
  
Phoebe: It still felt too easy.  
  
Paige: Pheebs..  
  
Phoebe: Well I'm sorry, but it took us years to vanquish that Source, and he seems to have found a way to come back to life without coming back to life. Who's to say he won't find a way to do it again?  
  
Piper: That's what the extra vanquishing potions are for.  
  
Paige: Hey Chris?  
  
Chris: (looking at Paige) Yeah..?  
  
Paige: Is the Source alive in the future, I mean THIS source?  
  
Chris: Um..  
  
Paige: Right-right, future events. Can't talk about them, I get it, but it'd be nice to know if we get another visit from him or not.  
  
Chris: I think I hear the Elders calling.. (he orbs out)  
  
Phoebe: Now that's how to avoid.  
  
~~  
  
Back in the abandoned warehouse Cole is watching Nethaniel and Pyrena, who are speaking with each other just across the room. Another Avatar appears beside Cole – this one dressed in all gray with slicked back blonde hair.  
  
Adamant: They are an unneeded risk Cole. Already by bringing them here you have opened the door for that world's Source and other demons to enter.  
  
Cole: The Charmed Ones can take care of the anomalies.  
  
Adamant: That's not the point. A balance is meant to be kept in this world, you've disrupted it by allowing two beings who do not fully exist to survive here. Consequences will come of this.  
  
Cole: The balance here was already put in jeopardy by the arrival of the Charmed One's new whitelighter. Now two identical souls exist in one world.  
  
Adamant: It doesn't compare Cole. You've brought in new souls from a reality that you yourself created. The world will only suffer in an attempt to make up for this change.  
  
Cole: Do you doubt my power Adamant?  
  
Adamant: I have been an Avatar longer than you. I know how bad things can get when we give in to our emotions. You claimed to have put your love for Phoebe behind you, but bringing your children in to this world seems to contradict that.  
  
Cole said nothing in reply, and Adamant vanished from the room. That's when he noticed both Nethaniel and Pyrena shimmer out.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the Manor Phoebe is pacing in and out of the conservatory. Paige is watching her from her seat on the window chair, looking a bit amused.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, you should just relax. It's been hours since we vanquished the Source, and I didn't find anything when scrying.  
  
Phoebe: I know, I know. Just wish Leo would orb his ass down here and tell us what he found out. Sneaky little Elder orbing out on us when he should've been sharing his knowledge!  
  
Paige: He'll be back.  
  
Phoebe: What's with this renewed confidence in Leo?  
  
Paige: I just have faith he won't totally bail on us. Plus he's starting to come around more often now.  
  
Phoebe: Because he knows about Chris.  
  
Paige: Yes, but he seems to be willing to try and reconnect with Piper.  
  
Phoebe: For Chris.  
  
Paige: No – well, yes in a way. That's not what I was getting at though. He still loves her, and she still has that look of love in her eyes for him.  
  
Phoebe: Empath here, you don't have to tell me.  
  
Paige: Right. But I just wish they'd get back together, it's so hard seeing them apart.  
  
Phoebe: That it is, but I know how they feel. Piper doesn't want to get hurt, and Leo doesn't want to hurt Piper again.  
  
Paige: Tough situation there.  
  
Phoebe stops pacing and looks around, visibly shaken.  
  
Paige: Pheebs..?  
  
Phoebe: It's that feeling again.  
  
Paige: (getting up and moving over to her sister) The same one you had in the Underworld?  
  
Phoebe: Exactly the same.  
  
~~  
  
Still in the Manor, but now in Wyatt's room, Piper was folding laundry while Chris was keeping Wyatt entertained.  
  
Piper: What did the Elders have to say?  
  
Chris: They, um..  
  
Piper: You didn't go to see them did you?  
  
Chris: No, sorry. I just-  
  
Piper: Wanted to avoid your Aunt Paige's onslaught of questions about the future.  
  
Chris: Yeah. It's not that I don't want to tell you what happens, but I-  
  
Piper: Can't. I know.  
  
~~  
  
Back downstairs, Phoebe is feeling nauseas and leaning against the wall and Paige for support.  
  
Phoebe: I don't feel so good.  
  
Paige: You don't look too good.  
  
Phoebe teeters on her toes as her body starts to give way.  
  
Paige: Whoa! (grabs Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: Paige... I... (starting to look feverish)  
  
Paige: (worriedly) PIPER!  
  
~~  
  
Back upstairs.  
  
Piper: Can I ask you something?  
  
Chris: Um, sure?  
  
Piper: Why did I- (hears Paige, and orbs down there herself)  
  
Chris looks startled and confused by his mother's sudden orbing.  
  
~~  
  
As Piper materializes downstairs, Phoebe is now totally out of it, and Paige is struggling to keep her sister up.  
  
Piper: What happened? (rushes over)  
  
Paige: I have no idea. She started to get this weird feeling – one she had after we vanquished the Source – and next thing I know she's starting to look and feel sick.  
  
Piper: This can't be good. (quick pause) LEO!  
  
A beat later Leo orbs in, and Chris orbs downstairs.  
  
Leo/Chris: What happened?!  
  
Paige: It's Phoebe. Can you heal her?  
  
Leo: (looking concerned as he moves over to the sickly sister) I can try. (places his hand over Phoebe's forehead and heart, a golden glow appears for a few minutes before fading)  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: I can't heal her.  
  
Paige: Why not?!  
  
Leo: I don't know. It's like what Phoebe's experiencing right now is tied to her very soul.  
  
Paige: (looking at Piper) You don't think the Source..  
  
Piper: Oh God. Leo?  
  
Leo: No. I don't sense anything evil in her, it's not the Source's essence.  
  
Chris: Then what is it?  
  
Leo: You tell us.  
  
Chris: How am I supposed to know – I don't remember anything like this happening.  
  
Piper: Who the hell are YOU?!  
  
Everyone turns to look in the direction of Piper's gaze. Pyrena and Nethaniel are now standing near the Manor's entrance.  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued.. 


	5. Something Missing?

Part 5: Missing Something?  
  
Notes: Sorry for the delay in updates, I got a little distracted offline. So, here's another chapter...  
  
~~  
  
Paige was still holding the feverish, and barely conscious Phoebe in her arms, but her attention was fully upon Pyrena and Nethaniel. Piper raised her hands in preparation of attacking, Leo helped Paige with Phoebe, and Chris just stared at the two teens in front of them.  
  
Piper: I'll ask one last time – WHO are you?  
  
Pyrena: (smirking) The answer to that, the likes of you aren't worthy of knowing.  
  
Pyrena's arms started to gain a dark glow as the blue-black flames spread over her forearms. Seeing this Piper quickly flicked her hands – intent on blowing Pyrena up. At the same time she makes her move, Nethaniel does a similar flick of his wrists and Piper finds herself being knocked back by an explosion against her – her own power had just been deflected back.  
  
Chris lunged forward and saved his mother from meeting the Manor floor.  
  
Chris: MOM! (helping her up) Are you alright?  
  
Piper: I will be once those two get out of my house. (glaring at Pyrena and Nethaniel)  
  
Pyrena: Your house? (a black dagger forms in her right hand and she throws it directly at Paige)  
  
Paige's hands aren't free, she can't call for the dagger, so she pushes Phoebe towards Leo and begins to orb out. The dagger is too fast, she's only just started to dematerialize. When it's only inches away from her blue form the dagger's course is diverted and the blade is sent flying back at Pyrena. With lightning speed it impales itself in Pyrena's still out- stretched right arm, and she takes a step back in surprise.  
  
Pyrena: (looking at the dagger) Damn. (she rips it out of her arm and allows the blade to fall to the ground, fading as it drops)  
  
Nethaniel: (to Chris) Nice reflexes. (he shimmers out and reappears beside Chris and Piper)  
  
Chris, expecting this, turns and connects his fist with Nethaniel's jaw. The part-demon stumbles back a couple steps before sending a couple orbs of black flame at Chris, but his aim is off – they're headed towards Piper.  
  
Piper: (flickering her wrists, which causes the orbs to be sent back towards Nethaniel) Not what I was going for, but it works.  
  
The orbs impact upon Nethaniel, but don't seem to do any harm. He smirks darkly at Piper as he raises his hands and does his own flick of his wrists, deflecting Chris' attempt to fling him across the room back at the halfing.  
  
Chris is forced back and he falls upon the ground with a light thud.  
  
Nethaniel: How would you like to watch your charge die whitelighter? (looking between Chris and Piper)  
  
Chris: (whispering) Nethaniel.. don't!  
  
Nethaniel turns to Piper, forming another orb of black flame in his arm as he begins approaching her. She narrows her eyes and flicks her wrists again, this time successfully freezing the teen.  
  
Pyrena: Unfreeze him. (Piper looks over at Pyrena, and it's revealed that she's now holding an athame to an unconscious Paige's throat and Leo is no where to be seen. Phoebe is resting against the wall, still completely out of it but physically unharmed) Now.  
  
Piper: Let my sister go.  
  
Pyrena: You don't get to make demands. (Presses the blade against Paige's skin, causing blood to leak out of a small puncture)  
  
Chris gets up, looking incredibly pale. He stares at Pyrena and Paige, as if in complete dismay at what he's seeing, yet there's a bit of recognition in his eyes.  
  
Piper: I'll kill him.  
  
Pyrena: Do you really want to lose your sister? (more blood begins to run down Paige's neck)  
  
Piper: (she raises her hands and unfreezes Nethaniel) Let her go.  
  
Pyrena: Gladly. (with a quick jerked movement she slits Paige's throat and shimmers out, followed by Nethaniel)  
  
Piper: PAIGE! (runs over to her sister).. LEO!  
  
Phoebe: (starting to regain her normal coloring) He's gone Piper.  
  
Piper: No, he can't be! Where is he?! LEO!  
  
Phoebe begins crawling over to her sisters, while Chris franticly looks around.  
  
Chris: Mirror.. Mirror.. Where's a mirror?!  
  
Piper: I hardly think it's the time to worry about your looks! Paige is DYING!! (tears are rolling freely down her cheeks)  
  
Chris: (ignoring his mother) Mir- AH! (he orbs out)  
  
Phoebe: Hold on Paige.  
  
~~  
  
Chris materializes in the attic, near a mirror resting against the wall. He looks at it, then takes a couple steps back.  
  
Chris: Fallen in to the vision state, Release the soul trapped within, It's not the time to see.  
  
The mirror glows and forms in to a portal as Leo is thrown forward. Chris narrowly avoids his father as Leo comes crashing down to the floor.  
  
Leo: Wh-  
  
Chris: Not now. Paige needs you.  
  
Without hesitation Leo orbs downstairs, while Chris turns to look around the room. Something important was missing.  
  
~~  
  
Leo orbs in to see Piper and Phoebe cradling their sister, trying to stop the mad flow of blood from her slit throat. The Elder nearly falls forward in his rush to get to Paige's side. He moves his hands over Paige's throat and a heavenly golden glow appears.  
  
Paige: (coughing) What happened?  
  
Piper: Oh thank God! (hugging her sister tightly)  
  
Paige: Whoa.. Piper, can't breathe. (Phoebe hugs her) Oi, really can't breathe now.  
  
Phoebe: We thought we'd lost you. (slowly both Phoebe and Piper remove themselves from Paige)  
  
Paige: Well, it's nice to know you cared. (smiling)  
  
Piper: Of course we cared.  
  
Phoebe: We love you.  
  
Paige: Good to know. (leans forward and hugs her sisters)  
  
Chris: (orbing in) I hate to interrupt..  
  
The girls look towards Chris, expecting the worst.  
  
Chris: The Book is gone.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the warehouse, Pyrena and Nethaniel are alone. There's no sign of Cole.  
  
Pyrena: She should be as good as dead by now. (smirking) Funny how a good vengeance can really lift one's spirits, hmm?  
  
Nethaniel: We waited long enough, but it seemed too quick. We should've savored it longer.  
  
Pyrena: Perhaps, but the knowledge of that bitches' death is enough to satisfy me for now. Plus if we need more, we could always kill that Whitelighter of theirs. (pause) Damn it Nethaniel!  
  
Nethaniel: (realizing) Their whitelighter. He would've healed her.  
  
Pyrena: You were supposed to take care of him, not get frozen.  
  
Nethaniel: Hey, this way we'll just get another chance at making the kill all that more enjoyable.  
  
Pyrena: Now I'm pissed. We've been exposed, they'll be expecting to see us again.  
  
Nethaniel: Doesn't mean they'll be ready.  
  
Pyrena: Oh, I'll be counting on that. Just annoys me that the element of complete surprise is no longer on my side.  
  
Nethaniel: (the Book of Shadows shimmers in to his hands as he smirks at his sister) We could change that.  
  
Pyrena just smirks right back at Nethaniel as her cold gaze falls upon the Book.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the Manor, in the attic which seems to be awfully empty without the Book of Shadows. Phoebe is standing over the perch of the Book, a look of uncertainty clear on her features.  
  
Piper: Well, what are you waiting for?  
  
Phoebe: Nothing I suppose.. (touches the resting place of the BOS, and gasps as she's pulled in to a premonition)  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued... 


	6. Answers to Premonitions Never Received

Part 6: Answers to Premonitions Never Received  
  
~~  
  
-Phoebe's Premonition-  
  
/ Paige, Phoebe and Piper were standing at the base of the stairs in the Manor, everyone except Paige looking very different. Phoebe looked like she had become a dark witch again, and Piper looked as if she had been going on killing sprees for years – with bruises from said battles still visible on her body. All of the sisters were facing someone in black, and they began to throw vanquishing potions towards this being.  
  
When it was down to Phoebe being the last with a vial of the potion, the demon they were vanquishing pleaded with her.  
  
"Phoebe, you won't do this. I love you," the voice and words were all too familiar to Phoebe, it was her ex-husband Cole. "I know you feel the same way."  
  
"Thing's change Cole," and with that Phoebe watched as her dark-self threw the vanquishing potion at Cole. Flames engulfed him as he screamed out in pain, yet managed to confess his undying love to her after what she had done.  
  
"I'll always love you," he said as his body was turned in to nothing more than a pile of ash. When the last bit of flames faded off Paige vanished, leaving Phoebe and Piper alone in the Manor.  
  
They exchanged a confused look with each other as several demons shimmered in. \  
  
Phoebe gasped and pulled away from the Book of Shadow's perch, eyes wide and full of her own confusion.  
  
Piper: What did you see?  
  
Phoebe: Cole.  
  
Paige: What? But – he's GONE.  
  
Phoebe: I know, that's what I saw.  
  
Piper: Want to elaborate a bit?  
  
Phoebe: I saw him being vanquished, by ... us?  
  
Piper: Why the uncertainty?  
  
Phoebe: It wasn't us, not all of us. (looking at Paige) It was just you, Piper and I, we were different. The Manor was different. It didn't seem right.  
  
Paige: Oh... (realizing) You mean you saw the vanquish of Cole in that alternate reality.  
  
Phoebe: I think so.  
  
Piper: But why?  
  
Phoebe: (shrugging) No idea, but it was strange. After Paige, uh, we vanquished him Paige vanished and a bunch of demons appeared in the Manor before you and I, Piper.  
  
Paige: How is that possible? The alternate reality was destroyed when Cole was vanquished.  
  
Phoebe: You've just made my premonition more confusing...  
  
Paige: Sorry, but you're right. It doesn't make any sense. Both you and Piper changed back in to, well, yourselves.  
  
Piper: Before we get too far in to this.. Is it possible that the reality wasn't destroyed somehow?  
  
Paige: I guess?  
  
Piper: Then perhaps Phoebe's premonition was just letting her know what happened after you left. (a beat) Oh my..  
  
Phoebe: What, what is it? Did the baby kick?  
  
Piper: No, I think I just figured out the answer to our recent demon problem.  
  
Paige: Hmm?  
  
Phoebe: You mean..  
  
Piper: (nodding) Yeah. Those demons that were resurrected, yet not, could have come from that reality. That's why the Elders couldn't explain it.  
  
Paige: Makes sense.  
  
Phoebe: Makes a LOT of sense. Also explains why I'd have a premonition of that particular event.  
  
~~  
  
Chris is in Wyatt's room, just watching his brother sleep peacefully. Leo enters from the hall, a bit hesitant at first.  
  
Leo: Chris, can I talk to you?  
  
Chris: (not looking towards Leo) You might wake Wyatt.  
  
Leo: I'll keep my voice down. (moving further in to the room) How did you know where to find me?  
  
Chris: Lucky guess.  
  
Leo: Chris. You knew exactly where I was, and you managed to free me from that place. It can't have just been coincidence.  
  
Chris: Are you accusing me of something?  
  
Leo: Yes, of lying.  
  
Chris: (stalling) About?  
  
Leo: Not knowing where to find me, and about the fever that struck Phoebe before those two demons attacked.  
  
Chris: (leaving Wyatt's room) I told you, I don't know what happened to Phoebe, and I'm not hiding anything about that.  
  
Leo: (following) Let's say that's true, you're still holding back about the other subject.  
  
Chris: (heading for the attic. Muttering) This has to be the most interested in my life you've ever been.  
  
Leo: (not hearing) Chris?  
  
~~  
  
Chris and Leo enter the attic to find the sisters all sitting upon the couch, in the middle of a conversation of their own.  
  
Phoebe: If these demons are coming from an alternate reality, then we'll have to seal the tear?  
  
Piper: Sounds about right.  
  
Paige: Without the help of the Book of Shadows..  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, it'll take a while..  
  
Piper: That's for sure. (noticing Leo and Chris) We think we know how the demons are coming back to life.  
  
Chris: (ignoring Leo) How?  
  
Phoebe: Well.. It seems these demons might be coming from an alternate reality.  
  
Chris: (impressed) That would account for the demons being resurrected without really being brought back.  
  
Paige: That it would. Now we just have to figure out how to stop these demons from crossing over. (looking at Leo) Say... Do the Elders know anything about this particular type of situation that could help us out?  
  
Leo: I'll check with them. (turning to Chris) When I get back, we're going to finish this conversation. (orbs out)  
  
Phoebe: Well, I guess we just wait now.  
  
Piper: Yep.  
  
Phoebe: Chris..  
  
Chris: Yeah?  
  
Phoebe: You're actually talking to your father now? (Piper winces, expecting her son to go over the deep end)  
  
Chris: (silent for a moment) Sort of.  
  
Paige: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Piper: (whispering to Paige) It means he's 'sort of' talking to his father, and his father is 'sort of' talking to him. Nothing to get too excited about...  
  
Chris: (changing the subject) What did you see in your premonition exactly?  
  
Phoebe: An alternate reality, one where your Aunt Paige got sent. She was vanquishing Cole with that world's Piper and I.  
  
Chris: Oh, so then... You saw them...  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I did, and I feel sorry for them. They looked so confused and lost.  
  
Chris: Well, they did just see their father vanquished.  
  
Paige, Piper and Phoebe all give Chris an odd look.  
  
Phoebe: (brow raised) What?  
  
Chris: (startled) Oh, um..  
  
Paige: Did we just hear you right? Did you say they saw their FATHER vanquished?!  
  
Phoebe: That's what I heard. Care to explain?  
  
Chris: Sorry, I'm thinking about something else..  
  
Phoebe: (reading his emotions) No you aren't. Tell me the truth Chris; just who were you talking about?  
  
Chris: (glancing between his mother and aunts) it's... Well... I can't.  
  
Piper: Please, Chris. This seems to be something we need to know.  
  
Phoebe: That's right it's something we DO need to know. You said they saw their father being vanquished, and the only one in my premonition who got vanquished was COLE.  
  
Chris: Yeah, Cole... (lowering his voice) Was vanquished, and his children were witness to his death.  
  
Phoebe: (confused) He had... No, WE had..?  
  
Chris: Yes, you and Cole. You had children in that reality.  
  
Paige: Wait, I don't remember seeing any kids. (pause) Then again I didn't really stick around the Manor...  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God. I'm a horrible mother; I vanquished my own children's father in front of them?!  
  
Chris: No, Phoebe – that wasn't you.  
  
Paige: Chris is right.  
  
Phoebe: It doesn't change anything.  
  
Piper: Yes it does. You didn't vanquish Cole, YOU had NO part in it.  
  
Paige: But I did.  
  
~~  
  
On the roof of the Manor Cole was standing beside the barely opened window, listening in to the girl's conversation. Adamant appears beside him.  
  
Adamant: It sounds as if your risk is becoming too much of one. Your children have taken the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, leaving them all but defenseless and their own identities almost exposed.  
  
Cole: Are you not amused Adamant?  
  
Adamant: Oh, I am amused Cole. Highly amused; at your lack of power over this whole ordeal, it's quite laughable. Once the Charmed Ones find out that the demons who attacked them tonight are indeed Phoebe's children they'll eventually discover that you're still alive.  
  
Cole: They may discover Pyrena and Nethaniel, but my existence here is in no danger of being found out.  
  
Adamant: You say that now, but we shall see Cole... We shall see...  
  
The blonde Avatar, Adamant, vanishes soon followed by Cole's own departure.  
  
~~ -To be continued... 


	7. Retrieval

Part 7: Retrieval  
  
~~  
  
The girls, and Chris, were all down in the conservatory with Phoebe just staring out the windows lost in her thoughts. Paige is attempting to scry for the Book of Shadows, and Piper is watching both of them. Chris is leaning against the wall closest to his mother and Phoebe, looking as if he doesn't really want to be there.  
  
Paige: I'm getting nothing here.  
  
Piper: (teasing) Maybe you should try a different piece of wood from the attic.  
  
Paige: Oh, would you.. It was the only thing I could think of that would have a strong connection to the Book other than our blood.  
  
Piper: Now you want to use our blood? (pales)  
  
Paige: It's kind of my last resort, but this (motioning to the scrying crystal in her hand) isn't doing anything right now.  
  
Chris: You could use a summoning spell.  
  
Paige: We could, if we knew one. (glancing at Phoebe) Or if someone would snap out of it and offer some help.  
  
Phoebe: (blinking, looks over at Paige) Sorry. I guess I'll get on spell duty then....  
  
Chris: (just as Phoebe is starting to get up) No, there's no need.  
  
Piper: Huh?  
  
Chris: I know just the spell to get the Book back.  
  
Piper: And you waited this long to tell us?  
  
Paige: Yeah, really.  
  
Chris: Sorry, I should've mentioned it sooner but it didn't occur to me right away.  
  
Phoebe: Let's get the Book back then.  
  
Paige: Care to share the spell?  
  
Chris: We'll need to be in the attic for this.  
  
~~  
  
A few minutes later the sisters and Chris enter the attic.  
  
Chris: This spell should work. It's what I used to get the Book from Wyatt when I needed the time spell.  
  
Piper: That's good, I guess...  
  
Paige: Hey, as long as it works I'm good.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...  
  
Piper: Phoebe, are you going to be alright?  
  
Phoebe: (looking at Piper, eyes slightly blank) I think I just need some time.  
  
Piper: Aw, sweetie...  
  
Phoebe: It's okay Piper. I just can't believe I, well the other me, would kill Cole in front of our children.  
  
Paige: It's my fault.  
  
Phoebe: No, Paige, it's not. You didn't know, but the version of me there did.  
  
Paige: I still pushed for 'you' to vanquish him.  
  
Chris: Um, sorry to break this up but I'm ready to do the spell now.  
  
The sisters fall silent and move around the perch of the Book of Shadows.  
  
Piper: Anyone want to bet this won't be as easy as my son makes it out to be?  
  
Phoebe: Oh... Of course, why would it be easy? The demons who stole our Book will probably be pretty pissed when we take it back.  
  
Paige: Strings attached - great.  
  
Chris: (clearing his throat) What was once here, Now return to your resting place, Book of the Halliwells, Return to us.  
  
There's a swirl of blue and white energy as the Book of Shadows forms back on its perch. There's also a swirl of blue orbs that announces the arrival of Leo at the same time.  
  
Paige: Hey, it actually worked!  
  
Chris: You doubted me?  
  
Paige: Of course not.  
  
Piper: Leo, did you find out what we needed?  
  
Leo: (nods) The other Elders and I think it would be best to close the door to this alternate reality. There's no known spell to close it off, but we've looked in to it and you as the Charmed Ones should be able to come up with something.  
  
Phoebe: So it's up to us.  
  
Piper: Always. (she begins flipping through the Book) There might be something useful in here. (looking visibly shaken) Or not.  
  
Paige: What the?!  
  
Chris: The Book... It's empty?  
  
Phoebe: How?  
  
Leo: What? (moving forward)  
  
Piper: All the spells, information on demons, everything it's all GONE. The pages are blank.  
  
Paige: That explains why no demons appeared to attack us after we took the Book back...  
  
Phoebe: So... no help from the Book.  
  
Paige: Don't give up so fast Pheebs. I say we summon the demons who stole the Book and force them to repair the damage they've done. (pause) Unless Chris' spell did this?  
  
Chris: What? No, it didn't. I've used it to summon the Book before just fine.  
  
Paige: Alright, alright. So who else is up for some demon summoning?  
  
Piper: If you can create the spell, then we'd best do this quick.  
  
Phoebe: I'll get the crystals.  
  
~~  
  
Once again Pyrena and Nethaniel are at the abandoned warehouse. Cole still hadn't returned yet.  
  
Nethaniel: I wonder if they liked our little surprise. (smirking)  
  
Pyrena: Who wouldn't like to discover their most trusted artifact is now useless?  
  
Nethaniel: I wish I could see their reaction when they open it. There's nothing left in there but blank sheets of paper.  
  
Cole: (appearing in the room) You might get your chance.  
  
Nethaniel: What?  
  
Pyrena: Are you sayin-  
  
Cole: Once they see all their spells gone there will be nothing stopping them from summoning you.  
  
Pyrena: In that case, more fun for us.  
  
Cole: Pyrena, this isn't a game. I brought you here to live and so far you've given the Charmed Ones reason enough to kill you.  
  
Pyrena: So Paige isn't dead? (disappointed)  
  
Cole: No.  
  
Nethaniel: (looking at his sister) Looks like we will be getting that second chance to make things right.  
  
Pyrena: That's unfortunate. (smirking) Yet it tickles me to know I'll get to cut our Aunt's flesh again. Maybe this time I'll stab her in the stomach or heart, go for a more fatal blow.  
  
Cole: (annoyed) When they summon you, you won't be able to attack them.  
  
Pyrena: Is that so?  
  
As Cole goes to reply both Pyrena and Nethaniel vanish in a display of black and red light. Adamant appears in the room.  
  
Adamant: This just keeps getting more entertaining. I can't wait to see how you'll save your offspring from death.  
  
Cole: There won't be the need for it.  
  
Adamant: I wouldn't be so sure of that. The Charmed Ones don't know who Pyrena and Nethaniel are; they won't hesitate to vanquish them.  
  
Cole: As old as you are Adamant, you still have much to learn.  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued... 


	8. The Plan All Along

Part 8: The Plan All Along  
  
~~  
  
The Charmed Ones were still in the attic, standing before a large circle made by their ever-useful crystals. Chris is standing near the back of the room, near the blank Book of Shadows, and Leo is beside Piper.  
  
A swirl of black, red and gold lights enter the center of the circle as Pyrena and Nethaniel suddenly find themselves in the Manor once again. This time it wasn't on their terms. Almost as soon as they appear Phoebe begins to feel sick again.  
  
Phoebe: Oh God... Not again. (leaning against Paige for support)  
  
Paige: Phoebe?  
  
Pyrena: The poor witch is sick is she? (then seeing Leo) How the hell did you get out?!  
  
Leo: (side-glance towards Chris, yet Leo ignores the questions) I think I know what's causing your sickness Phoebe.  
  
Chris: You do?  
  
Phoebe: Do tell.  
  
Leo: These two demons here, th-  
  
Phoebe: Of course. It all makes sense now.  
  
Chris: It does? (mildly surprised)  
  
Phoebe: Last time this happened these two were in the Manor. They must have cast a spell on me. Chris looks disappointed, but says nothing else for now. They'd eventually reach the same conclusion he already has, right?  
  
Pyrena and Nethaniel watch the Charmed Ones and Leo, un-amused by their summoning and the way they're being ignored. Nethaniel reaches forward, testing out the crystal's barrier. When it shocks his hand he pulls it back quickly and glares violently at Piper who smirks lightly at him.  
  
Paige: Well then they'll just have to reverse that spell too. (turning towards the two demons, while still supporting Phoebe) Care to return our Book to the way it was?  
  
Pyrena: Tell me, did it feel peaceful – nearly dying?  
  
Paige: Well, that's obvious avoiding. Guess she doesn't want to talk.  
  
Piper: Looks like we'll have to do this hard way.  
  
Paige: Is there any other way?  
  
Piper: Never. (looking at Them) Now which one of you did it? Who removed our spells and demonology?  
  
Pyrena: (mocking) Aw, it wasn't to your liking? That's just too bad.  
  
Nethaniel: We thought you'd appreciate it.  
  
Piper: Appreciate it?! You just stole generation's worth of spells that our ancestors passed down to us. Why the hell would we appreciate THAT!  
  
Pyrena: (blue-black flame spreading across her forearms) Wouldn't you rather fail knowing there was nothing you could do, then die with resources available to you that you never fully use?  
  
Piper: Planning to attack us? (not amused)  
  
Pyrena: It might just be me, but I believe we already attacked you before. Why would we hesitate to do so again?  
  
Paige: Because you're trapped in a cage.  
  
Nethaniel: And how long do you think that'll hold us?  
  
Phoebe: Long enough for us to get some answers. (beginning to look pale)  
  
Pyrena: In other words you think too highly of yourselves. (a sharp dagger appears in her left arm and she proceeds to stab herself in the arm with it.)  
  
Paige: Ookay, a little too self-destructive there, thank-you.  
  
Phoebe: (suddenly grabbing her arm in the same location Pyrena had just impaled herself with a knife) How..?  
  
Paige: Phoebe? (looking at Pyrena) What the hell did you just do?!  
  
Leo: They have a connection. (realizing) Whatever's making you sick, it's increasing your empathy. You're feeling physical pain now.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, great, just great. (still grasping her arm, but looking even more sickly than before)  
  
Paige: Alright – no more talk. Just reverse whatever it was you did to our Book and Sister, and we'll let you go.  
  
Phoebe: (whispering) We will? (normal voice) Yes, just use reverse what you've done.  
  
Pyrena: Why don't you.. (pulling the knife out a bit, then pushing it further in, causing Phoebe to cry out in pain).. stop giving us orders. Or your Sister will end up dead.  
  
Nethaniel: (touching the barrier again, this time it doesn't react to him) But feel free to get in line to join her afterwards.  
  
Piper: Oh, please. We're witches! (clearing her throat) Break this link between demon and witch, sever th-  
  
Chris: (interrupting) I don't think that would be a good idea, Mom.  
  
Piper: Why not?  
  
Chris: (moving over to the crystal barrier, while making it a point not to look directly at either of his cousins) They.. Well, you see- That spell wouldn't end in the way you want it to.  
  
Leo: You're not telling us something.  
  
Chris: Just reword it, okay?  
  
Piper: (raising an eyebrow) Reword it? (realizing) Oh... (looking at Pyrena and Nethaniel, then over at her sisters) I see...  
  
Paige: Piper?  
  
Piper: Right, rewording. – That which my sister feels, let her be free of the pain, close this connection and let her be well.  
  
Pyrena: Like that would actually work. (eyeing Phoebe) Such a waste...  
  
Phoebe: (slowly regaining some coloring) I think it's working.  
  
Nethaniel: Laughable. Really. (flicking his wrist, causing the crystal barrier to deflect itself from itself, thus breaking the field)  
  
Pyrena: (shimmers over to Paige, and moves to slam her forearm in to the witch-whitelighter's neck, but Paige orbs out – taking Phoebe with her.) You little.. (finds herself being flung back, thanks to Chris, she slams in to the wall)  
  
Nethaniel: Pyre! (snarling, shimmers over to Chris, black fire orb at the ready)  
  
When Nethaniel appears next to Chris the witch-whitelighter isn't ready to dodge like he was last time. The black fire orb is thrown at Chris and makes direct contact with his chest, causing him to fall back to the floor.  
  
Piper: CHRIS! (flicks her wrists, causing an explosion to send Nethaniel back a few paces. She keeps flicking her wrists, more explosions result)  
  
Paige and Phoebe orb back in, with Phoebe looking to be back at full health. Pyrena gets up and throws the dagger she previously pulled from her arm at Piper.  
  
Paige: Dagger! (the weapon orbs back to Pyrena, impaling itself in her stomach.)  
  
Being stabbed with her own weapon Pyrena staggers back, staring down at the now bloody stomach wound. She shakily reaches for the blade and rips it out, tossing it to the side as it fades away.  
  
Pyrena: You... bitch. (collapsing)  
  
Piper is still blasting at Nethaniel when Pyrena falls, and the demon mix is unable to come to the aid of his sister immediately. He raises his hands to deflect Piper's power back, but she blasts him before he has a chance and he's sent back with so much force he hits the wall, breaking a dresser in the process.  
  
Leo has moved over to Chris, and is now healing his chest wound.  
  
Leo: Come on Chris, it's just a minor wound.. You'll be fine..  
  
Phoebe is slowly moving over towards Pyrena, with Paige in tow since Piper doesn't need any help with Nethaniel. Pyrena appears to be unconscious, but not dead.  
  
Nethaniel sees his 'Mother' going for his sister and freaks, he attempts to shimmer out but just as he's vanishing Piper blasts him again, causing a rather harmful blow. The explosions caused to Nethaniel before were minor, whereas this one seemed to actually burn away some of Nethaniel's flesh on his left arm completely. Pain rushes through his body and he falls down the wall, hitting the ground in a very undignified manner.  
  
Pyrena jumps awake, forcing herself off the ground, eyes fading from full- silver as she looks directly at her wounded brother.  
  
Pyrena: NO! (cringing in pain she lifts her still flame-covered arms and gets to her knees, she sends a fury of mini blades at Piper, all of which are deflected by Paige's simple call)  
  
Paige: Daggers! (they all orb away, harmlessly hitting the walls)  
  
Enraged Pyrena gets up, ignoring the pain from her wound, and moves to attack Paige. Phoebe's in her way though, and the witch takes the opportunity to levitate and spin-kick Pyrena back. She hits the wall with a painful crack, but a beat later makes to get up again. Phoebe moves in.  
  
Nethaniel is all bloody, looking far worse off than his older sister as Piper is still blasting away at him. She was going in for the kill, attempting to vanquish him in revenge for harming Chris.  
  
Leo has fully healed Chris, but he's still out cold.  
  
Leo: Chris, Chris get up!  
  
Pyrena's fist collides with Phoebe's face, but the witch doesn't give up that easily. She returns the favorable blow, but is met with something unexpected upon contact with Pyrena – a premonition.  
  
~~ Phoebe's Premonition ~~  
  
/It was at the moment where Phoebe's last premonition had just ended, where the alternate Phoebe and Piper were before several demons who had just shimmered in. They were horrified, confused, and completely unprepared. In unison they were both flung back in to the Manor wall.  
  
As Phoebe's perception in the premonition focuses on the two hitting the wall, it shifts to the very top of the stairs where a young girl – around 2 or 3 – was watching from the shadows. Her steel-blue eyes begin to fill with a cold look of pain and confusion as she turns and runs down the hall.\  
  
~~ End of Premonition ~~  
  
Pyrena doesn't react to return the blow, as she's been forced by the ferocity of it. She's no longer within striking range.  
  
Phoebe, having just come out of her premonition, stares at Pyrena. Her eyes, something was familiar about this girl's eyes.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, what is it?  
  
Pyrena: (glaring at Phoebe) Oh, please. Don't get all (wincing as she clutches her stomach wound) wise now. Not when we're this far along.  
  
Phoebe: (repeating) Oh my God. (she turns to look over at Piper and Nethaniel, in complete horror of what she sees – flames are rising up around Nethaniel) NO!  
  
At the sound of Phoebe's voice Piper stops blasting at Nethaniel, also quite shocked at what she's just done. Chris jumps awake, gasping in surprise at what he's seeing.  
  
Chris: Nethaniel! No! (desperately looking at his father) Leo, you have to heal him.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Phoebe: Do as he says, please, just do as he says.  
  
Pyrena takes this opportunity to shimmer out of the Manor, leaving her brother behind to whatever fate should await him. There was nothing she could do for him, not as badly wounded as she was.  
  
Leo looks confused, but moves over to Nethaniel, who is now completely unconscious, but the flames around him have died down to sparks. He places his hands over the teen's wounds, mainly his chest and arm wounds. Phoebe rushes over, leaving Paige looking rather confused, and Piper looking quite guilty.  
  
The golden glow appears and the wounds begin to heal, but not fully.  
  
Leo: That's the best I can do.. (looking at Chris and Phoebe) You know who he is?  
  
Chris just nods.  
  
Phoebe: Yes. (glance towards Chris) I know.  
  
Paige: You could heal him, but he's a demon? (still confused)  
  
Phoebe: He's not a full demon.  
  
Paige: Like Cole? (finally realizing) You mean – whoa. (offering her hand to Leo) Can I offer any help, like what we did with Cole before?  
  
Leo: We can try. (takes Paige's hand, and tries to further heal Nethaniel's wounds)  
  
Silence rests over the attic as Leo and Paige work on healing Nethaniel. It's a good few minutes later when the teen is finally healed, and gasps as he's pulled back in to the conscious world.  
  
Nethaniel: What the hell?!  
  
Chris: It's alright Nethaniel.  
  
Nethaniel: (putting a bit of distance between himself and Leo/Paige, while looking at Chris) How do you know my name?  
  
Chris: I know you.  
  
Nethaniel: Funny, I don't recall ever-  
  
Phoebe: (unable to stay silent any longer) Are you.. I mean, are you Cole's.. And mine..  
  
Nethaniel: (startled) You know?  
  
Phoebe: So it's true. You are my son, and Pyre? She is my...  
  
Nethaniel: No.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Nethaniel: You.. You're not our mother, just like he isn't our father.  
  
Phoebe: I don't understand.  
  
Paige: He?  
  
Piper: Cole.  
  
Paige: Oh...  
  
Leo: You're not from here, this reality, are you?  
  
Nethaniel: (ignoring them) Where is she? (not seeing his sister) You KILLED her?! (brings his hand around to summon a fire orb, but Chris is quick and knocks Nethaniel out with a telekinetic blow to the neck)  
  
Phoebe: CHRIS?! What did you just do?  
  
Chris: He wasn't going to give you any more answers. Not right now.  
  
Leo: Maybe you should give us answers then.  
  
Piper: Yes, Chris, I think it's time you spilt the info on these two.  
  
Paige: Speaking of which, where'd that girl go?  
  
Phoebe: (looking around) She left.. With severe injuries! O-  
  
Chris: Phoebe, calm down. Pyrena, she can handle herself.  
  
Phoebe: Pyrena? So that's her name...  
  
~~  
  
Some time has passed, Nethaniel is now resting on the couch with the Charmed Ones just watching him from across the room where they're speaking with Chris.  
  
Chris: They weren't supposed to come this soon. In my future, Pyrena and Nethaniel didn't show up until after..  
  
Piper: After?  
  
Chris: After Paige died.  
  
Paige: I died?  
  
Chris: (continuing) With Paige gone they didn't have a reason to seek revenge, and when they found out about Wyatt and I they sort of became our guardians for a time before their own deaths.  
  
Piper: I see, so they watched over you and your brother.  
  
Phoebe: What I don't understand is why they showed up sooner than they originally did...  
  
Leo: By coming back here Chris changed the timeline, perhaps this was one of the things that changed in the process.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe.  
  
Paige: So they blame me for Cole's death? It does make sense, I guess. If Phoebe's right then they would've seen their mother and alternate Piper die, but not me.  
  
Chris: They were different then, things were different then. It was so far in the future too, it just seems too soon for them to be here.  
  
Piper: Maybe in a way they've come here to continue their guardianship over you and your brother?  
  
Chris: That doesn't make sense. I haven't even been born yet, and they didn't even know about me.  
  
Leo: An outside force might have had a hand in helping them arrive sooner. For whatever plan they might have.  
  
Paige: They might be the ones who turn Wyatt.  
  
Chris: (looking at Paige) No, that wouldn't work. In my time they didn't arrive until Wyatt had been turned for several years already. They didn't have a clue that Wyatt was evil until he... (trailing off)  
  
Phoebe: (finishing) Killed them?  
  
Chris: (sadly) Yeah...  
  
~~  
  
Inside the Manor, watching from outside the Attic doorway is Adamant, invisible to the Charmed Ones. Cole appears beside him, looking amused.  
  
Adamant: So this was your plan all along Cole? You wanted to reunite Phoebe with her offspring, give them more power to force Gideon's hand?  
  
Cole: I wouldn't say that, I've just seen what awaits them in this new timeline that the one from the future has created. Nethaniel and Pyrena are a required risk, otherwise we ourselves could become a casualty in this new war.  
  
Adamant looks annoyed, but has nothing to add.  
  
Cole: (cryptically) Very soon, Adamant, you'll see things my way.  
  
Both of them vanish.  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued?  
  
Notes: This is the end of "I Never Claimed To Be An Angel", but I plan to continue this in a sequel which will focus more on the Charmed Ones, the Chris/Leo relationship, the turning of Wyatt, and how Nethaniel/Pyrena/Cole/Adamant play a part in all of it. 


End file.
